Añorar
by LadyMaboroshi
Summary: One-shot. AU. Yullen/ArenKa. Un día cualquiera, Allen Walker recibe un mensaje de la persona más inesperada. Guardando cariño a lo que fue, decide aceptar la invitación y, tras una botella de tequila, las cosas se salen de control. Palabras que jamás debieron ser dichas comienzan a fluir, palabras atadas a recuerdos que debieron ser enterrados en lo más profundo de su memoria.


Disclaimer: DGM jamás me ha pertenecido, pertenece única y exclusivamente al akuma nivel infinito llamado Hoshino Katsura :v

Advertencias: AU, cambio de edades, yaoi, OoC y final no feliz

Sin más, disfruten este escrito

* * *

One-shot

Añorar

...

 _¿Por qué volvéis a la memoria mía, tristes recuerdos del placer perdido?_ *

...

Jugó con los objetos que se encontraban dentro de sus bolsillos, revolviendo las llaves y las monedas, produciendo aquel sonido metálico tan característico, sonido que pretendía ahogar el ruido de sus propios pensamientos. Sí, estaba demasiado ansioso, más de lo que le gustaría admitir y aun así no quería negarlo, solo disimularlo un poco. Sonrió estúpidamente al recordar el contenido del mensaje de la noche anterior, un evento completamente inesperado que le alegró, podría decir, toda la semana, sino es que el mes entero.

 _Me estoy quedando en la ciudad donde vives por cuestiones de trabajo, Moyashi. Vayamos por un café o lo que sea. Tú pon el lugar y la fecha_

Y solo tardó 15 minutos en responder el mensaje, quizá había sido demasiado pronto, pero la verdad no le importaba. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su viejo amigo, habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron o habían tenido una verdadera conversación. Por supuesto que los mensajes de felicitaciones por cumpleaños o alguna otra fecha estaban presentes, mas eran superficiales y carentes de algún significado. Y no era para menos, pues las cosas entre ellos la última vez que se vieron no terminaron en los mejores términos. Suspiró y dibujó una sonrisa amarga en sus finas facciones.

Llevó sus enguantadas manos ahora a su rostro y sopló sobre ellas para tratar de calentar un poco su nariz. El invierno ahí era una tortura. Cuando lo notó, sus pasos ya lo había introducido al bar que había establecido como sitio de reunión, dejó su abrigo al encargado de guardarlos y procedió a buscar la mesa que había reservado. Era curioso, hacía algún tiempo que no se daba la oportunidad de disfrutar una buena bebida o incluso de guardar un poco de tiempo para sí mismo, el trabajo lo tenía demasiado enajenado, incluso su pareja sentimental se quejaba por tenerle tan abandonada, seguro se enojaría si se enteraba que había hecho tiempo en su agenda para ver a su amigo en vez de a ella. Miró el reloj en su muñeca: 20 minutos antes de la hora pactada, quizá tomaría algún trago para entrar en confianza, aunque no había motivo para estar así de nervioso. O por lo menos era lo que se había estado repitiendo desde que leyó el mensaje y su corazón dio un vuelco como en los viejos tiempos. Definitivamente pediría ese trago.

De entre todos los lugares que podía haber escogido para ponerse al corriente de lo que había pasado en sus vidas, el idiota eligió un bar. Bueno, no es como que pudiera hacer mucho, él le había tirado el paquete. Giró un par de veces más y afortunadamente llegó al establecimiento, parecía que todavía recordaba bien las calles de esa ciudad. Le pidieron su abrigo y él lo entregó, el clima de la calle y el del bar eran demasiado contrastantes, preguntó por su mesa y un mesero le guió. En el fondo, cerca de la ventana, el Moyashi ya le estaba esperando, un verdadero logró para él. Mientras se acercaban, el ojigris estaba jugando con su bebida manteniendo la mirada fija en el transparente material de la copa. El mesero lo dejó a unos cuantos metros de la mesa y se retiró. Él se quedó observando el perfil del Moyashi por un buen rato, mas seguía sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Idiota. Sin mayor ceremonia se acomodó bruscamente en el banco disponible.

Soltó un respingo y casi tira el contenido de la bebida ante la repentina acción. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con el causante de su sorpresa, le estaba dirigiendo una de sus típicas sonrisas socarronas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

–Ah, un incivilizado. Debí suponerlo –qué original argumento soltó. Se golpeó mentalmente por eso

–¿Incivilizado? –alzó sus ceja bastante sorprendido. Hace algunos años le había soltado una sarta de insultos que no tenían nada que ver con ese y que francamente habría preferido escuchar

–Sí, lo sé. He perdido el ingenio para insultar a la gente como tú –¿Por qué estaba contestando así? Kanda no podía abrumar tanto sus sentidos para actuar como un idiota. Se volvió a golpear mentalmente

–Serás imbécil. Si quieres regreso en un rato para ver si el Moyashi decente perdió la batalla contra el alcohol y pueda tener una conversación agradable con el Moyashi ebrio –hizo un ademán de retirarse

–Ya, lo siento, mi error. Tenía la cabeza en otro lado… –estiró su brazo y tomó la camisa del japonés evitando huida

–Cómo siempre, Moyashi –se deshizo del agarre y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento

–¿Sigues sin poder entender que mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda? Tienes un doctorado en física cuántica y no puedes recordar cinco letras. Eres increíble –comentó más por reflejo que por las ganas de reñir

–Mira quién el habla, el posdoctor en lengua y literatura que no pudo responder ingeniosamente a un insulto. Por cierto, perdón por no haber ido a la ceremonia de tu postgrado –comentó casualmente mientras hacía señales para que le facilitaran la carta. Seguía sin poder perdonárselo, el Moyashi estuvo ahí sin falta cuando lo nombraron doctor

–Supuse que tendrías algo importante en el laboratorio o estrías metido en los preparativos de tu boda –se terminó su bebida en un trago, aprovechado la oportunidad de rellenar su copa. Un sabor amargo quedó en su boca

–Sí, estábamos con un proyecto que al final se fue a la mierda –le dictó su orden al camarero, ignorando la segunda parte de la oración

–Ya decía yo que los números y los modelos no eran lo tuyo. Sigo sin entender cómo llegaste tan lejos. Juraba que estabas destinado a estudiar biología o algo relativo al arte –soltó al tiempo que leía con detenimiento la carta. Una evasión. Intentaría ser más directo

–Si hubiera estado a cargo, eso no habría sucedido. Y creo que hace tiempo tuvimos esa conversación –rodó los ojos. Se sentía como un imbécil por haber esperado la reunión con ansias ante el rumbo de la misma

–Claro, terminamos armando un zafarrancho en el departamento –comenzó a reírse quedamente al recordarlo. Extrañaba esos tiempos, pero vio la mueca de desagrado en el rostro de su compañero de tragos –Entonces, ¿estás aquí por cuestiones de trabajo?

–Sí, unas conferencias en la Universidad. Tsk, es una estupidez tener que lidiar con esa bola de idiotas –odiaba tener que hablar de eso, pero evidentemente sería un tema que tarde o temprano saldría

–Mira que alguna vez fuiste uno –no pudo evitar soltar ese comentario, quería fastidiar a Kanda

–Y no sabes de lo avergonzado que estoy al recordar tantas estupideces que hice –no, no quería recordar el pasado. No quería que su reunión se convirtiera en una evocación su pasado, o por lo menos no a esos momentos

–Por favor, no me digas que te retractas de haber noqueado al mastodonte de séptimo porque se atrevió a insultar tu cabello –de veras que no podía evitarlo, su aura cambió. Sí, estañaba molestar a Kanda o más bien estar con él así, sin preocuparse por lo demás

–Che, eres un imbécil –no podía creer que había salido con una idiotez de ese tipo, deseaba hablar de otro tema

–O quizá te arrepientes de aquella ocasión en la que te encontraron en el gimnasio… –¿cuál era su objetivo al tratar de humillarlo? ¿Estaba buscando su atención? Porque ya la tenía…

–Suelta una palabra más y te juro que te parto la cara, Moyashi –lo advirtió porque ganas no le faltaron de dejarlo inconsciente y mandar su estúpida reunión a la mierda

Un silencio incómodo se formó. Joder, siempre era lo mismo con ese idiota, terminaban discutiendo por banalidades. Afortunadamente, el mesero se acercaba con sus pedidos. Vio como primero llenaron de nueva cuenta la copa del castaño con whisky y después colocaron un caballito doble en frente suyo, dejando la botella a un lado

–Kanda, ¿en serio piensas terminarte una botella de tequila? Te va a dar una cruda tremenda. Yo sé lo que te digo –intentó enmendar el camino de su encuentro. Ya había tonteado lo suficiente

–No me compares contigo, Moyashi. Yo no soy una nena para beber, pidiendo tragos tan suaves como ese –lo provocó, simplemente quería que ambos terminaran completamente borrachos

–Se llama ser responsable, Kanda. Pero si insistes –se bebió de un solo trago el contenido del material de cristal. Enseguida movió su mano llamando al mesero para pedir un caballito doble igual al de Kanda. No se tardaron nada en traerlo y llenarlo. Y ahora que lo razonaba un poco, eso había sido una mala decisión

–Sigues teniendo agallas, Moyashi –también se terminó de un solo trago su bebida y la rellenó. Comenzaba a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos. Qué reverenda esa estupidez. Tomó una vez más para ahogar sus recuerdos

–Con calma, si sigues así no vas a dejar nada para mí –se apresuró con el contenido, pero no pudo terminarlo esta vez. ¿Cuál eral el punto de eso? Hacía mucho que no se perdía por culpa del alcohol y ahora no sería diferente

–Ey, Moyashi ¿cómo va todo con tu novio? El irlandés ese –solo llevaba dos copas y ya estaba diciendo improperios. Estúpido

–¿Lavi? Terminamos hace un buen rato, un error de relación, si me permites agregar. No podría dejar de compararlo con… –se detuvo bruscamente. No debía de decir eso ¿tan pronto el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto? –Ahora estoy saliendo con una mujer. Su nombre es, empieza con, espera –dio un trago a la bebida y se la terminó. Estiró el brazo con dirección al asiático y éste le sirvió gustoso –Sí, empieza con "K"… ¡Se llama Kanda!

–Ese es mi nombre, imbécil –comenzó a reírse suavemente por el actuar de su compañero de copas, un efecto secundario del alcohol. Llenó una vez más el recipiente de cristal y para su sorpresa, a la botella solo le quedaba un cuarto del contenido

–¿Tu nombre? Pero sí tú eres BaKanda, no Kanda. ¡Ay!, no puedo recordar su nombre. Seguro que se enoja conmigo si se entera

–Es increíble –hip– que no lo recuerdes –se puso mal demasiado rápido. De seguro esa botella estaba adulterada, aunque seguía sin explicarse cómo es que la botella casi se terminaba

–No me digas eso, idiota. De seguro tú tampoco recuerdas el nombre de tu prometida –bebió rápido. Pudo reconocer que dijo una tontería. Más alcohol le haría olvidarlo

–Claro que no lo recuerdo, Moyashi. Yo ya no tengo prometida –dijo las palabras y no le dolieron para nada, era un infeliz. Quizá ella sí tenía razón

–¿Te casaste y no me invitaste a la boda? Eres un grandísimo imbécil –sus ojos de repente comenzaron a escocerle. No podía creer que se pondría a llorar

–Claro que no, idiota –hip– Alma me dejó casi tras proponerle matri–hip–monio. Me dijo que mi mirada no la añoraba –hip- a ella –

–¿Entonces no te has casado? Que felicidad, no lo hubiera soportado –se levantó de su asiento ya bastante tambaleante y se lanzó a Kanda para abrazarlo sin pensarlo demasiado

– ¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo al saber que estás saliendo con alguien? –lo separó de él muy a su pesar

–Ah… No le des mucha importancia, estoy saliendo con ella para no recordar lo solo que me siento sin ti. No he podido superarte después de todos estos años. Soy un pésimo ser humano ¿no lo crees? Por lo menos tú tuviste el valor de atarte con alguien más

–Deja de decir tantas estupideces, –hip– Moyashi. Se supone que lo nuestro fue un error en el pasado, tú usaste esas palabras, no yo. Te arrepentiste de todo y me destrozaste, joder aunque no lo parezca, tengo sentimientos. Y a pesar de todo –hip- no puedo dejar de añorar el pasado. Nadie lo creería si lo digo, pero me usaste en su momento ¿verdad?

–Yu… –no, no, no. Todo lo que él estaba diciendo no era correcto, o por lo menos la mayoría

–No me digas –hip– así. Fue una mala idea haberte llamado. Me largo –ya no podía más con esa situación. Intentó deshacerse del agarre del ojigris, pero se había empeñado fuertemente en no soltarle y aun así, no quería lastimarlo

–No te pienso dejar ir, por lo menos hasta que me escuches. ¿Te usé? Probablemente ¿Por qué? Porque hace mucho no sentía lo que era ser querido. Mi vida fue dura, ¿lo recuerdas? Y aunque no lo creas, me gustabas, bueno me sigues gustando demasiado, pero estoy explicando otra cosa. Esos días no fueron los más brillantes para mí y si tú no hubieras estado a mi lado, probablemente yo no estaría aquí. Sí, te lastime porque fui demasiado estúpido, creyendo que soportarías todo lo que haría por tus sentimientos hacia mí, y luego me di cuenta de que tenía miedo de querer a alguien intensamente porque saldría lastimado y mejor te lastimé a ti. Y el problema es que también terminé lastimándome a mí –los sollozos comenzaron a salir por su garganta y se aferró a Kanda, dispuesto a ponerse a llorar abiertamente, aunque sabía perfectamente que en cualquier instante recibiría un rechazo

–Por cosas como éstas te detesto y odio como no tienes idea. Alma me dijo que mi mirada no la añoraba ella ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella siempre veía tu reflejo en mis ojos, imbécil –lo abrazó, joder, ese no era su estilo. Podría echarle la culpa al alcohol, pero eso sería muy cobarde. Ese tipo siempre le descolocaba, le hacía salir de su zona de confort para terminar haciendo desfiguros.

–Lo siento, Yu. Lo siento mucho –susurró y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir abiertamente de sus ojos, aunque eran atrapadas por la camisa del pelinegro

–Che, vale, vale. Recuerda que estamos en un bar. Si quieres podemos hacer nuestra escenita afuera –lo comentó con mucho cuidado, pues ya había notado que un par de meseros estaban haciendo rondines con intensiones de sacaros en el momento menos oportuno

–Cierto –se quitó de Kanda y talló los ojos para intentar disimular un poco su cara de llanto

Ambos buscaron en las bolsas de sus pantalones sus carteras pues la cuenta ya estaba en la mesa. Dejaron lo necesario y se apresuraron a salir del establecimiento. Afortunadamente con la escena, los efectos del alcohol habían aminorado lo suficiente para caminar correctamente. El crudo frío de la calle les hizo despertar por completo. Allen en un intento de encontrar calor, se acomodó en el brazo de Kanda y éste lo dejó, no sin soltar un casino suspiro. Vaya qué habían dicho y hecho un montón de insensateces en un rato, justo como en los viejos tiempos, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Incluso ahora podría imaginar que ambos iban de regreso al apartamento tras una borrachera de viernes. Sonrió y la molestia en su brazo se aferró más a él

–Y bien ¿ahora qué? – mustió Allen vacilante. No estaba muy seguro de escuchar la respuesta, pero algo debía suceder

–¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? En este preciso instante yo me siento de maravilla, Moyashi –se hartó de ahogar sus recuerdos con alcohol, trabajo o compañía que no le resultaba para nada fructífero. Aunque fuera por un instante disfrutaría de la presencia de ese imbécil

–¿Cuándo aprenderás que es Allen, Yu? –se soltó del agarre y se adelantó un poco para quedar frente al moreno. Su actual pareja sentimental podía irse mucho al carajo

–Oblígame a recordarlo –sonrió maliciosamente

–Será un placer –se acercó con lentitud al rostro de Kanda y plantó un beso, un beso por el que había añorado tanto tiempo; tratando de encontrar ese sabor, esa calidez esa suavidad en muchos otros labios más, sabiendo de antemano que eso no sería posible.

No supo cómo y tampoco supo cuándo había llegado a la habitación del hotel donde Kanda se estaba hospedando. Tampoco supo con mucha exactitud en qué momento ambos se entregaron una vez más a esas viejas pasiones y aquellas sensaciones tan irreales que entre ambos se causaban. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que ya era el día siguiente y que no se arrepentía de nada. Se levantó con cautela de la cama para evitar incomodar al japonés, cubrió su desnudez y se detuvo frente a la ventana, apreciando con una irregular cautela los techos blancos y el paisaje invernal que la estación ofrecía. Escuchó a Kanda revolverse en la cama y volvió a su lado, solo para plantarle un casto beso a manera de saludo.

Los labios del Moyashi lo recibieron en cuanto abrió los ojos, los acepto gustoso y con cada segundo que pasaba unido a ese ser, el irremediable sentimiento de culpa del cual se hubo olvidado durante aquella velada regresaba con más y más fuerza. En un inútil intento de olvidarse una vez más del sentimiento, el beso comenzó a convertirse en un contacto demandante y desesperado. Supo que Allen comenzaba a sospechar que algo daba vueltas en su cabeza. Si tan solo hubiera contactado antes a Moyashi…

–¿Esa cara es por culpa de la resaca? –esa voz rebosante de alegría fue el primer golpe

–Tsk, quisiera que fuera eso, Moyashi –respondió tratando de ocultar que se encontraba derrotado y fracasó

–Explícate –esa cara de desconcierto y preocupación fue el segundo golpe

–En unas horas, regresaré a Suiza. Debí contactarte antes, pero sinceramente no estaba preparado para volver a verte. No creí que responderías mi mensaje –no pudo verlo a los ojos mientras arrastraba las palabras

–Yu, ¿y si te digo que vayamos juntos? –esa declaración fue el tercer golpe. Los brazos del Moyashi abrazándolo suavemente fueron más de lo que podo soportar

–¿Serías capaz de dejar todo atrás por mí? Esa idea es tan idílica. Estoy seguro que tienes asuntos pendientes, yo también tengo los míos. No es cómo que solo porque lo queramos podamos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva en nuestras vidas, Moyashi –sonaba descabellado, mas no imposible. Le gustaba demasiado la idea; sin embargo, no era posible

–Odio que tengas la razón, imbécil. Sí, sería capaz de dejarlo todo por ti, pero tú lo has dicho, hay cosas que por amabilidad y honor se deben de resolver –artículo las palabras con dificultad y escondió sus ojos con su flequillo,

Kanda lo atrajo hacia él, le acarició con cariño el cabello y dejó que se desahogara sobre su pecho, también depositaba algunos besos, consolándolo así a su manera. Con el transcurrir de los minutos, los momentos irreales de la noche anterior se repitieron hasta que la hora prometida se acercó. Ambos terminaron de ordenar el equipaje del pelinegro, ambos salieron juntos del hotel, ambos llegaron al aeropuerto y esperaron por la llamada de abordar. No se dijeron ni una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo; resultaría innecesario y doloroso. Bastaba con el contacto de sus manos entrelazadas o sus miradas. Y, entonces, la voz de una joven en el altavoz les hizo saber que las cosas acababan de terminar, Allen apretó con más fuerza la mano de Kanda y éste solo atinó a acercarlo a él y abrazarlo. Allen decidió que lo besaría aunque se pusiera a llorar en medio del lugar y lo hizo, pero las lágrimas no alcanzaron sus orbes, solo un extraño sentimiento de calidez y esperanza fue transmitido por el contacto. Se separaron y ambos anduvieron lo más lento que podían a la sala. Cuando el momento llegó, Kanda sencillamente soltó la mano de Allen y se encaminó sin dar vuelta atrás.

El castaño sin más que pudiera hacer, lo vio partir, guardando en lo más profundo de su corazón la promesa de que algún día, cuando el destino lo creyera conveniente, se volverían a ver.

* * *

* José de Espronceda

Notas de la autora -A-

Buenas, queridos lectores

Hoy les traje un disparate surgido del estrés padecido al realizar uno de mis trabajos finales del semestre que hace algunas semanas terminó. Como se dieron cuenta, fue un universo alternativo trasladado a nuestros días con un Allen y un Kanda ya maduritos. La idea vino con un twett que decía algo así como tu OTP encontrándose después de algunos años y esto salió xD Lo sé, soy mala por darle ese final, pero ¿apoco no queda bien a pesar de todo? Ya lo saben, sus reviews siempre serán bien recibidos, a pesar del contenido del mismo

No he comenzado el capítulo 12 del fanfic con nombre kilométrico, así que solo el destino sabe cuándo habrá actualización

Hasta la próxima

Gracias por leer y abrazos virtuales

Maboroshi


End file.
